Electrochemical cells are well known. An electrochemical cell includes an anode or fuel electrode at which a fuel oxidation reaction takes place, a cathode or oxidant electrode at which an oxidant reduction reaction takes place, and an ionically conductive medium for supporting the transport of ions. In some metal-air cells, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/385,489 (published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0284229) and Ser. No. 12/901,410 (published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0086278), both of which are incorporated herein by reference, the fuel electrode comprises a plurality of scaffolded electrode bodies, on which metal fuel is reduced and electrodeposited.
Electrochemical cell systems may comprise a plurality of electrochemical cells. In some such electrochemical cell systems, the fuel electrode of the first cell may be coupled to a first terminal, the oxidant electrode of each cell within the cell system may be connected to the fuel electrode of the subsequent cell, and the oxidant electrode of the last cell in the series may be connected to a second terminal. Thus, a potential difference is created within each individual cell, and because these cells are coupled in series, a cumulative potential difference is generated between the first and second terminals. These terminals connect to a load L, creating a potential difference that drives current.
Among other things, the present application endeavors to provide a more efficient and effective architecture for recharging and discharging electrochemical cells and electrochemical cell systems.